Una boda a prueba de balas en cuatro actos
by VicPin
Summary: Un rapto, una boda "por la fuerza", un nutrido grupo de narcotraficantes irrumpiendo la celebración y la balacera mas frenética que te puedas enfrentar... Con tal de proteger al ser que más amas: La novia... Perdón, el novio. Pésimo summary... R-T
1. Primer acto: Raptando al judío

**BODA A PRUEBA DE BALAS EN CUATRO ACTOS.**

**PRIMER ACTO: **

**RAPTANDO AL JUDÍO.**

Era viernes en el pueblito montañés de South Park… Perdón, en la ciudad mediana de South Park.

Kyle Broflovski de 17 años había llegado a casa luego de un largo día en la escuela; sus padres no estaban, ya que habían salido de viaje por su aniversario de bodas, así que tendría la casa para él y Ike por todo el fin de semana.

No podía esperar a que llegara la noche para celebrar una pijamada con sus grandes amigos Stan y Kenny, ya que a Cartman, su amirival, no lo quiso invitar porque sabía como acababan siempre sus pijamadas: Enfrascándose en mentadas de madre a todo pulmón, golpizas y llamadas a la policía.

Eso era una clara evidencia de quela relación entre esos dos había empeorado conforme iban creciendo, y Kyle ya no podía tolerar esa insolencia por parte del gordo más culón de todo el pueblo, así que decidió no invitarlo a ninguna parte y a ninguna fiesta que haga nunca más.

De repente, escuchó que tocaran el timbre con mucha insistencia.

- ¿Quién podrá ser?

El joven judío abrió la puerta.

Y puso su mala cara al ver de quién se trataba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, culón? – inquirió con enojo el judío.

- Escuché que ibas a hacer una pijamada sin mí, judío.

- ¿En serio? ¿Quién te dijo eso, Cartman?

- Un pajarito…

_Kenny_, pensó el chico con desagrado.

Sin moverse del umbral, pues no quería que el gordo pisara su casa, añadió:

- ¿Y si así fuera, qué? ¿Acaso te echarías a llorar como la nena que siempre eres o algo así?

- ¡Ajá! ¡Entonces lo admites! ¡Admites que vas a hacer una pijamada sin mi, tu amigo!

- Culón, dos cosas: Uno, NO ERES MI AMIGO; ambos nos odiamos mutuamente desde que éramos pequeños. Y dos: Por si te acabas de dar cuenta, siempre que te invito, lo jodes todo con tus provocaciones, y eso ya no lo pienso tolerar más.

- ¿Qué no soy tu amigo? ¡¿Qué no soy tu amigo? ¡Un momento, Kahl! ¡Un momento! ¡Tú y yo hemos pasado buenos momentos juntos aparte de nuestras peleas!

- Pues no recuerdo ninguno de esos momentos, idiota. Si tú lo recuerdas, pues refréscame la memoria; si no te acuerdas de ninguna, entonces lárgate y no vengas más por esta casa.

Kyle estuvo a punto de aporrear la puerta por sus narices, pero Cartman puso un pie en la puerta y, con una sonrisa, dijo:

- No tan rápido, judío… Tú vienes conmigo a Denver.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Y para qué carajos tendría que ir contigo a Denver?

- ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no sabes qué día es hoy?

- ¡¿Qué qué día es hoy? – gritó el judío - ¡CARAJO, CULÓN, NO SÉ QUÉ CHINGADOS TE TRAES CON ESTO, PERO TE ADVIERTO QUE TE ROMPERÉ LAS PELOTAS SI NO QUITAS TU PIE DE MI PUERTA AHORA MISMO!

Cartman se rió.

Kyle se quedó perplejo ante esa reacción un tanto macabra según él.

- ¡¿De qué carajos te ríes, Cartman? – volvió a gritar - ¡Esto no es de risa, gordo! ¡LÁRGATE DE MI CASA!

- ¡No si vienes conmigo, judío!

Dicho eso, Cartman tomó a Kyle fuertemente del brazo y lo aprisionó en la pared, quedando sus cuerpos muy, pero muy pegados ante la sorpresa del pelirrojo. Entonces el gordo empezó a acariciar el cuello de su contraparte con su boca al mismo tiempo que le susurraba:

- Tú te vienes conmigo a Denver, Kahl…

- C-Cartman… ¡¿Qué…qué demonios me estás haciendo?

- Lo que debí haber hecho hace años, imbécil: tenerte para mí… Y lo haré…

- ¡C-Cartman, por favor!

Cartman se detuvo y, mirando a los ojos al joven judío, añadió sonriente:

- ¿De veras no sabes qué día es hoy? – y le acarició con su dedo la entrepierna.

- N-no… N-no lo sé… - respondía el joven mientras cerraba los ojos para reprimir un gemido por aquella caricia tan suave.

- Es viernes… Y es el día de nuestra boda.

Kyle abrió los ojos como platos y exclamó entre jadeo y sorpresa:

- ¡¿Q-qué?

- Nos vamos a casar hoy, judío. Es más, unos amigos me hicieron el favor de conseguirte tu vestido de novia, unos tenis cómodos y alguien que peine bien ese lindo cabello rojo como el fuego que tienes y maquille ese bello rostro.

- ¡Estás loco!

- Loco, sí, pero LOCO por ti… Y no aceptaré un no por respuesta. Nos largamos ahora mismo, que los invitados están por llegar.

Dicho esto, tomó a un Kyle jadeante por la espalda y, en un santiamén, le tapó la boca con un pañuelo que olia a restos de marihuana, provocando que el joven se quedara inconsciente en cuestión de segundos para poder llevárselo de la casa sin que nadie escuchara sus gritos de auxilio.

Sabía que estaba cometiendo una estupidez al raptar al joven judío, pero sintió alivio al ver que había llegado antes que ellos a la casa de los Broflovski, ya que de haber sido lo contrario, la vida del que era su tesoro más preciado peligraría y él no podría hacer nada para salvarle.

_Lo siento, Kyle. Perdóname… Por no decirte que te he amado toda una vida, _pensó el gordo mientras arrancaba el automóvil.

* * *

><p><strong>Vale, esto sí que es una sorpresa: Un nuevo Kyman... Y con mucha o poca violencia gráfica en el futuro.<strong>

**Es un four o fiveshot en donde resumo lo que sucede en un día de bodas cuando te enfrentas a balazos con un nutrido grupo de narotraficantes que quieren matarte y de paso (porque siempre habrá alguien que se pase de lanza) quiera raptar a quien más quieres en la vida, aunque uno nunca está solo en ese pleito...**

**Y Cartman no es la excepción.**

**Espero que les guste... Porque surgió de tanto escuchar a Manu Chao!**


	2. Segundo acto: Una boda interrumpida

**SEGUNDO ACTO.**

**UNA BODA INTERRUMPIDA.**

Un grupo pequeño de jóvenes llegó al salón de fiestas "Madame Lamballe" a donde se les fue citado.

En realidad, casi nadie fue invitado a la boda, ni siquiera Stan, Kenny, Wendy, Bebe, o algunos de los compañeros de clase de los contrayentes, ya que todo se había hecho de un día para otro y no hubo tiempo ni para mandar invitaciones aunque sea por correo.

Los únicos que sabían de la boda fue justamente el pequeño grupo de cinco asistentes, quienes ayudaron al culón a organizar el desmadre en menos de un día; las razones por las cuales se organizó todo el desmadrito estaban de sobra para ellos, pero para Kyle le eran totalmente desconocidos.

El joven judío se miró al espejo luego de que Lexus, aquella chica que conquistó y rebanó en pedacitos el corazón de Butters, terminara de darle un pequeño toque de maquillaje; la transformación fue demasiado inmensa desde su perspectiva, ya que si bien todo el mundo, incluyendo Stan y Kenny, le había dicho que su cuerpo y su rostro tenía formas femeninas, nunca en su vida le había dado tanta importancia hasta ese momento.

Tenía que admitir que el escotado vestido de novia era muy bonito y que a él le lucía muy bien; con un toque de perlas en su cabello y un collar del mismo material en su cuello le hacían lucir como una verdadera novia en su día de bodas.

- No te ves nada mal, cariño – le decía Lexus muy orgullosa -. Hasta te podría confundir con una chica cualquiera.

- ¡Pero yo no soy una chica! – replicó Kyle ante ese comentario.

- Pero te ves como una – añadió una voz.

Kyle se volvió...

Y sus ojos expresaron el absoluto terror al ver quién estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación.

- Oh, p-por D-Dios... – murmuró Kyle con los labios temblorosos.

Trent Boyett, el antiguo compañero del kínder de Kyle, sonrió con aires maliciosos.

Lexus, sonriente, le dijo al asustado pelirrojo:

- Les dejaré a solas.

- ¡NO! – exclamaba Kyle muy suplicante - ¡No me dejes solo con él!

Pero Lexus ya se había marchado.

- ¿Qué te pasa, pelirrojo? – inquirió Trent mientras se acercaba a Kyle - ¿Acaso no estás feliz de verme?

- ¡ALEJATE DE MÍ, ASESINO! – gritaba Kyle - ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Aléjate o si no gritaré más fuerte!

- ¡Oh, vamos, Kyle!

- ¡Vete!

- ¡Joder, no voy a hacerte daño! Sólo pasé a saludar.

- ¡¿A saludar? ¡Eres un cínico! ¿Crees que no sé lo que le sucedió al pobre de Butters luego de que te liberaran bajo palabra y por servicio comunitario?

- ¿Saber qué?

- ¡¿Saber qué? ¡Malnacido! ¡Lo mataste! ¡Hallaron su cuerpo desmembrado en la parte trasera del patio de su ca…!

- Te dije que no era buena idea – añadió una voz femenina con timidez.

Kyle se volvió y casi le daba un infarto.

Una joven rubia ataviada en un tierno vestido azul cielo había entrado a la habitación; podría ser una chica cualquiera, pero Kyle reconoció enseguida el rostro de la joven.

- ¡¿B-Butters? – exclamó el pelirrojo -¡¿En verdad eres tú? ¡¿P-pero cómo…?

Y Kyle casi se desmayaba, pero Trent andaba cerca y logró sostenerle; Butters corrió hacia ellos y junto con Trent lo llevó a una silla para reanimarle.

- ¡Genial, Trent! – reclamó Butters - ¡Gracias por desmayar a la novia!

- Querrás decir al novio – replicó el hombre muy juguetón, quien sorpresivamente le robó un beso a Butters.

Kyle abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el beso que Trent le robaba a Butters.

- ¡¿P-PERO QUÉ CARAJO PASA AQUÍ? – fue lo primero que dijo el pelirrojo casi a gritos.

Trent y Butters se separaron al oír el grito del pelirrojo; éste se los quedó mirando con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión.

Butters, sonriente, le explicó:

- Fingí mi muerte para poder ser libre del exasperante autoritarismo de mis padres con la ayuda de Trent, ya que él y yo… Nos enamoramos durante el tiempo en que él estuvo haciendo servicio comunitario en mi casa.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamó Kyle, quien dirigiendo su mirada al rubio, añadió: - ¿U-ustedes dos?

- Sí – respondió el bully con desenfado -. Suena de locos, pero las cosas pasan por algo.

- Trent y yo nos acabamos de casar hace unos días en Bahamas luego de que me hicieran la vaginoplastia y mi tratamiento de hormonas un par de semanas antes – añadió Butters mientras se sonrojaba -. Y pensamos en adoptar un bebé dentro de unos años luego de estudiar en la universidad y trabajar.

Trent abrazó a su mujer con alegría y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Kyle simplemente se quedó con la boca abierta ante ese relato hipercortísimo de esa extraña pareja. No podía creer que Trent Boyett se haya enamorado de Butters y éste del tipo más buscado de todo Colorado por un supuesto asesinato.

Al parecer Cartman sabía sobre ese asunto, ya que de no ser así, ambos no estarían presentes.

Una excusa más para exigirle al culón una explicación sobre la situación en la que actualmente se encuentra.

Butters miró su reloj y exclamó:

- ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Ya es hora!

Entonces Butters se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba asentada una caja; abrió la caja y sacó un bello ramo de rosas blancas y rojas con bugambilias para entregárselas a un Kyle muy sorprendido. Trent, mientras tanto, salió de la habitación corriendo, ya que, por lo que el pelirrojo figuró, él era el padrino de Cartman.

- Ven – le decía Butters mientras le tomaba de la mano para guiarle hacia la habitación principal, pero se detuvo un momento para añadir con una sonrisa: -… Y no te preocupes, Kyle: Todo estará bien… Sólo dale una oportunidad a Eric.

Kyle se quedó pensativo ante las últimas palabras de Butters.

- ¿Una oportunidad? – inquirió el chico con sarcasmo – Butters, ¿estás bromeando o no te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo?

- B-bueno, Kyle… Eric…

- No, Butters. Ni madres. No me casaré con él.

Kyle soltó la mano de la rubia y añadió:

- No pienso ni quiero casarme con él. ¡Es más, yo no sé por qué estoy aquí cuando debería de estar escapando, ir a mi casa y llamar a la policía para denunciar un intento de rapto!

Butters perdió enseguida la timidez y el tartamudeo y, ante la sorpresa del pelirrojo, le asió fuertemente de la muñeca y exclamó mientras se lo llevaba a rastras:

- ¡Pues lo siento, pero tienes qué hacerlo! ¡Es por tu bien!

- ¡¿Por mi bien? ¡No, Butters, no! ¡Suéltame! ¡No me casaré con ese hijo de puta! ¡JAMÁS EN LA VIDA LO HARÉ!

- ¡Kyle, tu vida está en peligro y por eso debes casarte con él!

¡Que n…! ¡¿Qué?

Kyle miró a la rubia, mudo de sorpresa.

La rubia entonces se dio cuenta de que Kyle desconocía todo el asunto por entero.

- Gordo estúpido – decía la joven con incredulidad mientras soltaba la mano del chico -... Definitivamente… n-no te lo dijo, ¿verdad?

- ¿D-decirme qué?

Butters se llevó una mano a la boca.

No...

Definitivamente Kyle desconocía el tremendo peligro en que se encontraba. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que no se lo haya dicho?

El pobre chico, mientras tanto, puso las manos en los hombros de Butters y le dijo muy asustado:

- Butters… Tú… tú sabes lo que realmente está pasando aquí, ¿no es verdad?

Butters ladeó la cabeza y le respondió:

- No quiero asustarte, pero prefiero que sea Eric el que te diga lo que está pasando… Aunque lo único que puedo decirte es que mientras más pronto se casen, tendrán más oportunidad de estar a salvo.

Kyle sintió que la presión se le subía cuando escuchó aquellas palabras.

¿En qué demonios se metió Cartman como para llegar a esa situación?

Sea lo que sea en que se encuentre metido el culón, definitivamente no era nada bueno.

Entonces Kyle, con decisión, le dijo a Butters:

- Guíame a donde Cartman. Ese culón tendrá que explicarme qué jodidos pasa aquí y qué tengo yo que ver en todo esto.

Butters asintió y guió a Kyle hacia la sala principal del local.

* * *

><p>Cartman se paseaba de un lado a otro muy nervioso.<p>

Trent le había dicho que se veía muy curioso y muy lindo con el vestido de novia y que ya iban en camino a donde estaban ellos; el imaginárselo vestido como chica ponía al culón en un estado de hemorragia nasal típico de un tipo que le fascina ver a una mujer bella en su traje de novia.

Pero a ello tenía que agregar el prepararse para toda la mentada de madre que de seguro el pelirrojo le diría por su rapto en pleno derecho y con justa razón, aunque espera que le escuche a la hora de explicar el porqué de sus acciones.

De repente se detuvo al ver que dos jóvenes entraron… Y sus ojos se quedaron muy abiertos como platos al contemplar el bello ángel en que se había convertido el judío.

El sacerdote y los invitados, incluyendo Trent, quien era el padrino, también se quedaron asombrados ante la transformación de Kyle. Éste estaba ataviado con un sencillo vestido de novia escotado con perlas en el cabello y en el cuello; sus ojos estaban pintados con delineador color rosa suave, que casi ni se le notaba y sostenía el bello ramo de rosas con bugambilias.

Todo un donaire que sería objeto de envidias de cualquier otra chica.

Butters se puso a lado de Lexus, ya que ambas eran damas de compañía de "la novia"… Perdón, el novio, quien le lanzaba a Cartman una mirada asesina que hizo pensar al gordo que, ó Butters metió la pata a lo grande y le soltó la sopa cuando se le pidió que no lo hiciera, ó simplemente Kyle estaba pensando en ir y golpearle.

_Ojalá sea lo segundo_, pensó el castaño muy nervioso.

Mientras, Kyle se le acercó lentamente a donde estaba el gordo y, sin rodeos, le preguntó seriamente:

- ¿En qué chingados te has metido, gordo?

- ¿A… A q-qué te refieres, m-mi vida? – respondió Cartman.

Kyle le entregó el ramo de novia a Butters, agarró del cuello del traje a Cartman y le dijo escuetamente:

- Mira, Cartman, no sé qué carajos sucede aquí y prefiero no saberlo, aunque a juzgar por lo poco que me dijo Butters, estás metido en un problema muy grave.

_¡Coño, Butters! ¡La cagaste!_, volvió a pensar el castaño mientras le dirigía una mirada furiosa a la rubia. Luego, volvió su mirada al molesto pelirrojo, quien mentalmente contaba hasta quince y esperaba que le diera una respuesta concisa y precisa.

Los invitados se sorprendieron ante aquellas palabras.

Ze Mole, quien estaba entre los invitados, le preguntó a Cartman:

- Cartman… ¿No le dijiste?

- ¡¿Decirme qué? – exclamó Kyle - ¡Carajo, ¿alguien de ustedes puede decirme qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Y dirigiéndose nuevamente a Cartman, añadió:

- ¡Será mejor que me expliques ahora mismo qué demonios sucede aquí si no quieres que te parta la madre y te acuse con la policía de intento de secuestro!

Cartman entonces puso sus manos en las muñecas del pelirrojo y, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, le respondió:

- Te lo explicaré todo, lo juro, pero primero a lo que vamos. Padre Maxi, empiece con la ceremonia…

- ¡NO! – gritó Kyle -¡No me voy a casar contigo, gordo de mierda! ¡Quiero que me digas ahora mismo en qué carajos se han metido todos ustedes…!

- ¡CUIDADO! – gritó Cartman al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba encima del pelirrojo al escuchar la detonación de un arma de fuego cuya bala rozó la columna que sostenía el techo del salón.

Todos los demás se volvieron y se echaron para atrás en posición defensiva protegiendo a la pareja de novios, quienes cayeron detrás del improvisado altar.

Enseguida entraron a la sala una treintena de hombres fuertemente armados con metralletas de alto calibre; en medio de ese nutrido grupo de hombres, una figura emergió de las sombras con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

Cartman, quien se había hecho paso entre los escasos invitados, murmuró con marcado desprecio:

- Arriaga…

El aludido lanzó una risita y, con sarcasmo, dijo:

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… Eric Cartman… ¿De casualidad era tu boda lo que se estaba celebrando?

Kyle, quien estaba algo adolorido por el impacto de la caída, se levantó y se hizo paso de entre los invitados, quedando a lado de Butters, quien al verle, le inquirió angustiada:

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… Eso creo… ¿Y quién es ese tipo?

- Manuel Arriaga "La Barbie" – respondió Cartman -. Es el líder de los Zetas.

_¡¿Los Zetas?_, pensó Kyle muy sorprendido.

Oh, dulce Madre de Dios…

- Cartman… - susurró Kyle al darse cuenta del tamaño del problema.

Cartman estaba metido en un problema muy jodido, y con quienes jamás pensó que podría meterse: Con los Zetas, los sicarios más temibles de todo México. Aquellos tipos eran asesinos a sueldo de los narcotraficantes mexicanos, y por lo visto el culón estaba muy metido en el tráfico de drogas.

Arriaga, al ver a Kyle, se echó a reír y le dijo a un Cartman muy dispuesto a meterle una putiza:

- Decían que eras marica, pero jamás pensé que fuera cierto… Y que tenías un buen gusto en tus chicos.

- No te metas con él, Arriaga – le dijo Cartman en tono amenazador -. Él no tiene nada que ver con esto.

- Muchacho, muchacho, muchacho – suspiró el narcotraficante y añadió: -… Desde que sea tu interés amoroso, prácticamente ya tiene que ver en este asunto.

_¿Interés amoroso? ¿Acaso él me raptó y me quería forzar a casarme con él… por qué siente algo por mí?_, pensó el pelirrojo, quien miraba a Cartman con sorpresa.

Éste le devolvió la mirada y, con la voz entrecortada, le confesó:

- K-Kyle… Yo… Yo no quería… No quería que esto pasara, ¿sabes? Yo… Yo… Me enamoré de ti. Me enamoré de ti desde hace unos cinco años y… Y no sabía cómo decírtelo ni mucho menos tenía la esperanza de que me correspondieras porque sé que me odias…

- Eric… - susurró el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba al gordo.

- Lo siento, Kyle. Simplemente lamento de que te enteres de esta for…

No obstante, no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Kyle le abrazó y con lágrimas en los ojos, susurró:

- Yo también te amo, mi dulce gordito…

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Cartman, quien terminó por abrazarle con ternura.

- Ky…

Luego Cartman miró a Arriaga, quien ordenó a sus hombres que apuntaran con sus armas a todos y estuvo a punto de dar la señal para que dispararan una ráfaga de balas sobre ellos, pero de repente salió de la nada una bomba de humo…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y qué creen ustedes que pasó?<strong>

**¡No se lo pierdan!**


	3. Tercer Acto: La fiesta de las balas

**Disculpen pror la demora; la enfermedad y la escuela me habían nantenido ocupada durante cierto lapso de tiempo, pero aquí tienen el tercer acto de este fic.**

**Advierto que no soy muy buena describiendo situaciones violentas, pero he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo. Ojalá les guste.**

**Saludos!**

* * *

><p><strong>TERCER ACTO:<strong>

**LA FIESTA DE LAS BALAS, LOS AUTOS VOLADORES Y EXPLOSIONES CONTÍNUAS.**

Y uno de los sicarios cayó muerto al suelo al recibir el impacto de una bala detrás de esa cortina de humo, dejando a Arriaga muy sorprendido.

Cartman, Kyle, Ze Mole, Trent, Butters, Lexus, el padre Maxi y Carlito, el quinto invitado, se volvieron hacia dónde provino la bomba de humo. Y justamente en el umbral de la puerta que daba a la cocina estaba un par de jóvenes y un niño con muchas armas en las manos.

Eran Craig, Ike y Josh Meyers, un joven a quien Cartman y Trent conocieron hace tiempo en la prisión.

- ¡¿Ike? ¡¿Craig?– exclamó Kyle con asombro.

- ¡Kyle! – exclamó el niño pequeño.

- ¡DISPAREN A MATAR! – gritaba Arriaga.

Fue cuando entonces que Trent sacó sorpresivamente de sus mangas un par de pistolas, se tiró al suelo al estilo de Bruce Willis y empezó a disparar como loco; a él le imitaron Cartman, Ze Mole y Carlito, quienes también estaban armados. Mientras, Kyle, Ike, Lexus y Butters se cubrieron del alcance de las balas a la par que Craig y Josh se unían al desmadre entregándole un arma al padre Maxi, quien también decidió unirse a ofrecer pelea.

Los hombres de Arriaga empezaron a disparar como locos por todos lados; Kyle, Ike, Butters y Lexus estaban detrás de una columna fuera del alcance de las balas enemigas. No obstante, no estuvieron ahí por mucho tiempo, puesto que Kyle y Butters decidieron unirse también a la balacera con tal de cubrir a sus hombres.

- ¡KYLE, VETE DE AQUÍ! – le gritaba Cartman mientras disparaba - ¡VETE DE AQUÍ! ¡PONTE A SALVO CON TU HERMANO Y CON LAS CHICAS!

- ¡No! – exclamaba Kyle al mismo tiempo que tomaba una de las metralletas asentadas a lado de Josh - ¡Voy a cubrirte!

Dicho esto, el joven se tiró debajo de la mesa y disparó; Josh, al darse cuenta del plan de Kyle, le imitó y ambos disparaban por abajo mientras que los demás lo hacían por arriba, matando a los que estaban en la mesa contraria.

Ike tomó entonces una bomba de humo y, con demasiada temeridad, se arrastró hacia donde estaba su hermano y, en un momento oportuno, la lanzó.

Arriaga y sus hombres empezaron a toser al mismo tiempo que reanudaban su ráfaga de balas sobre sus víctimas; empero, el Zeta se enfureció al ver que habían desaparecido justamente cuando terminaron de disparar.

- ¡VAYAN A POR ELLOS! – gritó el sicario.

* * *

><p>- ¡¿Tienes algún plan para salir de esto, cabrón? – inquirió Josh mientras todos atravesaban la cocina corriendo - ¡Porque si tienes un plan, me gustaría echarlo a andar enseguida!<p>

- ¡En eso estoy pensando! – respondía Cartman, quien corría tomado de la mano con Kyle.

- ¡Culón, ¿cómo carajos te metiste con esa gente? – reclamaba Craig - ¡¿Sabías que por poco matan a Ike en su casa? ¡Fue una suerte que Myers y yo estuviéramos cerca!

- ¡¿QUÉ? – gritó Kyle, quien se detuvo violentamente y, soltándose y mirando a Cartman seriamente, añadió: - ¡Cartman, ¿qué les has hecho? ¡¿Y por qué fueron ellos a mi casa?

- ¡Te lo explicaré luego! – respondió Cartman, quien estuvo a punto de tomar la mano de su casi esposo.

- ¡NO! ¡QUIERO QUE ME LO DIGAS AQUÍ Y AHORA! – protestó Kyle - ¡¿Cómo demonios te metiste con esos tipejos?

Cartman suspiró y fue directo al grano en lo que reanudaban la huída:

- Hace un par de años que empecé a traficar drogas con los Zetas; los tipos reclutaban gente aquí en nuestro país para poder distribuir su droga y combatir a su competencia, la cual también había empezado a reclutar ciudadanos comunes con los mismos fines. No obstante… uhmmm… Digamos que "tomé prestado" algo de dinero para solventar mis gustos caros y empecé a "coquetear" con uno de los contrarios… Con la familia de Carlito, para ser preciso…

Se detuvieron justamente en las escaleras que daban al primer piso; todos guardaban silencio con la esperanza de poder despistar a los narcotraficantes; Cartman, en medio de susurros, continuó con su relato:

- No sé cómo se enteraron los Zetas que había estado tomando dinero ni mucho menos sé cómo se enteraron de mi amistad con Carlito, pero me figuré que fue la mujer de Arriaga la que dio la voz de alarma luego de haberme revolcado con ella…

Kyle le miró muy sorprendido y molesto.

El gordo aclaró:

- ¡No me mires así! Me revolqué con su vieja con tal de que no me delatase ya que ella quería que fuera su amante, y que si no lo hacía, entonces me iba a delatar ante Arriaga puesto que en un descuido me descubrió. La mandé al carajo después del revolcón, lo juro. En fin, con tal de querer salirme del asunto del tráfico de drogas, recurrí a la familia de Carlito para que me ayudase. Don Anselmo, el padre de Carlito, dijo que me ayudaría a escapar del país si yo recuperaba de la casa de los Arriaga un objeto muy preciado.

- ¿Un objeto preciado? – inquirió Kyle.

- Sí… La Mexicana.

- ¿La Mexicana? ¿Y quién coño es ella?

- Querrás decir "qué coño es" – interfirió Carlito al mismo tiempo que trataba de aguantar la risa.

Kyle le miró con extrañeza.

Carlito, ya estando más tranquilo, añadió:

- La Mexicana es un arma. Un arma del siglo XIX fabricada por mi ancestro, Miguel Arencibia, por petición de un hacendado… Antonio Arriaga.

- ¡Tal como se apellida el líder de los Zetas! – exclamó Kyle.

- Sí. De hecho, ese hijo de puta es su descendiente. En fin, como les iba diciendo, Arriaga quería regalarle a su hijo Ignacio algo digno de él y como sabía que al chico le gustaba mucho las armas, decidió encargarle a Miguel la fabricación de un arma que le hiciera honor al chico. Pero aquí viene lo interesante: Miguel tenía una hija muy bella, Ana, quien estaba enamorada de Ricardo, el aprendiz del armero. Ambos jóvenes se amaban profundamente, causándole a Ignacio un ataque de celos porque quería a Ana para él solito… Llegando el día del cumpleaños de Ignacio, el armero, el aprendiz y su hija se reunieron con el hacendado y su hijo en el centro del pueblo. Arriaga, complacido con el trabajo de Miguel,le pagó lo que pensó que era justo y le entregó a Ignacio su regalo; no obstante, Ignacio tomó el arma y le disparó a Ricardo derechito al corazón ante el terror de la bella Ana. Ella, al darse cuenta de las razones de Ignacio, le maldijo ante la risa de Ignacio; entonces, en un descuido, la joven le arrebató el arma y se suicidó, no sin antes decirle que el último de los Arriaga será algún día aniquilado por aquél que empuñe a la Mexicana con justicia... O al menos eso fue lo que me contó mi padre.

Kyle y Cartman se quedaron maravillados y sorprendidos al escuchar semejante historia de amor y celos en donde el principal protagonista es un arma de fuego.

- ¿Y… Dónde tienen a la Mexicana? – inquirió el pelirrojo.

- En este mismo lugar – respondió Cartman -. Y debemos llegar a ella antes que esos cabrones o de lo contrario, a mí me cortarán las bolas y no querrás tener por esposo a un castrado.

El pelirrojo le miró con indignación y le replicó:

- Entonces estamos en esta situación por quién sabe cuántos miles o millones y por una jodida arma antigua que tú tienes en tu poder… ¡En tu jodido poder, con un carajo!

Todos se volvieron hacia el pelirrojo.

Éste añadió:

- ¡Casi matan a mi hermanito por tu culpa! ¡¿Y encima de todo quieres que me case contigo para huir como un cobarde? ¡¿Pues adivina qué, culón?

Cartman realmente y en esos momentos se sintió desfallecer.

Listo. Se acabó. Se jodió el asunto. Ahí se iba la única oportunidad de poder tener al judío para sí mismo y para nadie más.

Todo se fue al carajo por su culpa, por lo que tenía qué resignarse a perderle.

Kyle, mientras tanto, se volvió hacia el padre Maxi y le dijo:

- Padre, ¿puede casarnos ahora mismo?

Todos casi se caían de bruces al escuchar esas palabras.

Craig por un momento pensó que Kyle había perdido la razón tras tantos años de estarse peleando con el culón, y vaya que maldijo al culón por dentro por haber afectado la inteligencia del judío, pero su sorpresa fue más grande cuando Kyle dijo la razón de su decisión:

- Si yo no amara a este idiota durante estos últimos años a pesar de todo lo que me ha hecho, yo mismo lo habría matado o le hubiera entregado a los Zetas. Pero… ¿por qué odiar lo que se ama?

Cartman se quedó muy sorprendido.

El pelirrojo se acercó y, tras darle un puñetazo en el estómago, le abrazó y le dijo:

- Cuando esto termine… Prométeme que ya no estarás más en esta mierda de asunto, porque si no lo haces, juro que no me casaré contigo o te mataré si lo requiere.

Cartman sonrió y le respondió:

- Trataré, bebé… Trataré…

- ¡AQUÍ ESTÁN! – gritó un sicario.

- ¡Oh, con un carajo! – exclamó Cartman mientras Kyle tomaba su arma y le disparaba al que les delató - ¡¿Acaso esos tipos nunca se rinden?

- Por lo visto no – respondió Trent muy sarcástico.

Todos subieron por las escaleras al mismo tiempo que Arriaga y compañía irrumpían por la puerta; una vez en la planta alta, Cartman guió al grupo hacia las oficinas, ya que ahí se encontraban el dinero y el arma.

Entrando a la oficina, corrieron la mesa, las sillas y todo lo que había dentro para bloquear la entrada y pensar en cómo escapar; con Trent y Josh cubriendo la retaguardia, Cartman abrió un compartimento secreto que se ubicaba debajo de la mesa y sacó de ahí dos maletines y una caja, la cual fue entregada a Carlito.

El joven mexicano abrió la caja y, con orgullo, le mostró a sus compañeros de desmadre el objeto causante de su situación: Un arma de fuego hecho de ébano y plata bellamente labrado con líneas ovaladas y con cuatro balas de bronce.

- Es muy bello – comentó Lexus -. Una obra de arte sin duda.

- Gracias – respondió Carlito mientras cerraba la caja y lo guardaba en la mochila que estaba en el armario.

Mientras tanto, Arriaga y sus hombres recorrían los pasillos en busca de sus víctimas; Nacho, su mano derecha, intentó abrir la puerta en donde estaban los fugitivos sin éxito.

- Jefe – le dijo a Arriaga, quien estaba parado "supervisando" la revisión -… Creo que están aquí.

Arriaga sonrió y, con una seña, le dijo a sus hombres que se pusieran en la puerta bloqueada; luego le pidió a Nacho que fuera a buscar una bazuca en la camioneta, a lo que el sicario obedeció…

Con la sorpresa de que los fugitivos se estaban llevando los automóviles.

- ¡JEFE, SE ESTÁN LLEVANDO LOS AUTOS! – gritaba Nacho mientras corría como loco hacia Arriaga.

- ¡MALDITA SEA! – gruñó de furia el hombre y, dirigiéndose a sus hombres, ordenó: - ¡TRAS ELLOS! ¡LOS QUIERO MUERTOS A TODOS!

Los hombres obedecieron con miedo mientras que Arriaga exclamó lleno de rabia:

- ¡Maldito seas, Eric Cartman!

* * *

><p>Cartman conducía como un poseso por las calles, causando un caos vial tremendo.<p>

Él y sus amigos tenían que salir de Denver lo antes posible, y si es dable del país; Arriaga y su gente podrían alcanzarles en cualquier momento y en cualquier punto de la ciudad, y darles muerte de mil maneras.

Mientras, Kyle, Ike y Craig vigilaban que no les siguiera ningún auto sospechoso.

Durante el camino, Cartman les dijo a los tres muy seriamente:

- Chicos, creo que no regresaremos a South Park, al menos no mientras Arriaga esté vivo y nos esté buscando.

- ¡¿Cómo que no regresaremos a South Park? – protestó Craig - ¡¿Y se puede saber a dónde carajos voy a ir, gordo de mierda?

- Craig tiene razón, Eric – le dijo Kyle -. Yo pienso que debemos enfrentarle, al menos tenderle una emboscada y matarle; por si no te has dado cuenta, en este y en varios autos hay armas. Podemos hacer uso de ellas.

Cartman sonrió.

Si había algo que más amaba de su pelirrojo era justamente su inteligencia y su sabiduría; incluso en los momentos más desesperados, Kyle siempre encontraba una forma de hallar solución a toda clase de problemas.

No obstante, Ike divisó un auto color rojo siguiéndoles a toda prisa.

- ¡Nos alcanzaron! – exclamó al ver que de la ventana había salido un arma y empezó a disparar- ¡CUIDADO!

Cartman, al notar la presencia de la gente de Arriaga, pisó a fondo el acelerador, iniciando una loca carrera por la vida.

* * *

><p><em>- Localizamos a Cartman, señor<em> – decía un sicario por la radio -_. Va justamente hacia donde está usted._

- ¡Perfecto! – exclamó Arriaga mientras ordenaba a sus hombres que tomaran sus armas y que, a su señal, empezasen a disparar a mansalva.

No obstante, el auto pasó tan rápido que ni les dio tiempo para emitir ni un solo disparo.

Aquello encabronó a Arriaga, quien gritó a todo pulmón:

- ¡TRAS ELLOS! ¡TRAS ELLOS, BOLA DE INCOMPETENTES!

Sus hombres, asustados, obedecieron y se unieron a la persecución disparando con pésima puntería a la camioneta en donde estaban los jóvenes.

- ¡Carajo! – exclamó Craig mientras él, Ike y Kyle se cubrían de los disparos - ¡Gordo de mierda, conduce más rápido antes de que nos agujereen el culo!

- ¡CÁLLATE, CRAIG! – gritó Cartman - ¡HAGO TODO LO QUE PUEDO!

- ¡PUES ACELERA MÁS, CABRÓN!

Los disparos llegaban de todas direcciones, haciendo que los jóvenes se sintieran acorralados; no obstante, Kyle decidió entrar en acción y, dirigiéndose a Craig, dijo:

- ¡Tucker, pásame una metralleta!

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamó el pelinegro.

- ¡Pásame una jodida metralleta! ¡Esos hijos de puta ya me encabronaron!

-¡¿Kyle, qué carajo crees que vas a hacer? – inquiría Cartman frenético - ¡Te matarán!

Haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de su prometido, Kyle tomó la metralleta que Craig sacó del asiento de Cartman y, pasándose a la parte trasera, exclamó:

- ¡Cúbranse!

Ike obedeció mientras que Craig sacó otra metralleta, esta vez del asiento de Kyle. El joven pelirrojo entonces rompió el cristal y empezó a disparar. Tucker, por su parte, decidió hacer una acción mucho más temeraria: abrió la puerta y, con Ike sosteniéndole con todas sus fuerzas, empezó a disparar a los que estaban del lado derecho con certera puntería.

- ¡MUERAN, HIJOS DE PERRA! – gritaba Craig en su estado de éxtasis por disparar a los narcotraficantes.

Cartman maniobraba con habilidad la camioneta para permitir a Kyle y a Craig cubrirle las espaldas.

Pensando que tal vez Trent, Butters, Josh, Lexus, Carlito y el padre Maxi ya habrán salido de Denver, decidió unirse a los disparos.

- ¡Sujétense! – exclamaba al mismo tiempo que maniobraba para dar la vuelta.

Craig entró al auto en la primera oportunidad mientras que Kyle se cubría; entonces, viéndoles de frente y con Cartman poniendo la velocidad en reversa, Craig y Kyle se treparon de cada lado de las ventanas y dispararon.

Ike, sintiéndose relegado por tanta adrenalina en el ambiente, también se unió a la acción sacando una de varias granadas que estaban en una caja de la parte trasera y, sacándole el seguro, la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el primer auto que se le acercara.

La explosión fue inmensa, ya que el auto más cercano salió volando de bruces contra el otro auto. Aquella situación supuso una nueva oportunidad para los jóvenes de poder escapar de nuevo.

Cartman dio nuevamente la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la autopista perseguido por la gente del sicario, quienes lograron atravesar el muro de fuego a toda velocidad.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la autopista, uno de los autos en donde iban algunos sicarios fue embestido por un enorme tráiler de autos.

- ¡Miren! – exclamó Ike lleno de alegría al mismo tiempo que Craig y Kyle se volteaban a ver y Cartman miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

Y sonrieron.

- ¡Llegó la caballería! – exclamó Kyle con orgullo.

Efectivamente.

El padre Maxi conducía a toda velocidad el tráiler de autos con Butters y Lexus como copilotos mientras que Trent, Carlito y Josh, con metralletas en mano, empezaron a disparar.

Cartman bajó un poco la velocidad, pero con Kyle y Craig siempre cubriéndole las espaldas, para ser alcanzado por el tráiler; una vez que el pesado vehículo estaba a la par con la camioneta, Ike, a través de la ventana, exclamó:

- ¡Pensábamos que ustedes se habían ido de Denver!

- ¿Y dejarles solos en este aprieto? – dijo el padre Maxi - ¡De ninguna manera!

Ike sonrió…

Y fue cuando tuvo una brillante idea.

- ¡Hey, padre Maxi, chicas! – exclamaba el pequeño - ¡Aceleren! ¡Díganle a Trent y a Josh que tiren los autos!

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamaba Lexus.

- ¡Sí! ¡Debemos tirar los autos al mismo tiempo que yo lance las granadas! ¡Sé qué funcionará!

- ¡Qué buen jodido plan! – exclamaba Tucker, ya más puesto que un calcetín a patear traseros de narcos.

- Eso es peligroso, Ike – decía Kyle muy preocupado -, pero no te preocupes. Yo lanzaré las granadas.

- Pero…

- ¡Sin peros, Ike Moisha! Yo lanzaré las granadas, pero tú vivirás, ¿me entendiste?

Ike abrió la boca para protestar, pero decidió que aquello no era necesario.

Kyle, sonriente, le dijo al mismo tiempo que le ponía una mano en su cabeza:

- Eres mi hermanito, Ike, y no puedo permitir que esos cabrones te hieran…

No obstante, no pudo terminar de decir la frase cuando Craig se abalanzó sobre ellos, evitando así que los tres salieran heridos.

- ¡Déjense de sentimentalismos y disparen! – exclamaba - ¡Y tú, Ike, pon a trabajar tu plan enseguida!

- ¡Sí!

Acto seguido, Butters le dio las instrucciones precisas a su marido, quien estaba más ocupado disparando y recargando su arma como loco.

- ¡Debe estar jodiendo! – exclamaba Josh al escuchar el plan de Ike - ¡Pero me gusta la idea si es para acabar con esos malditos!

- ¡Pues a lo que nos toca! – exclamó Trent con la adrenalina en las venas.

Entonces, entre Kyle, Ike y Craig se desentornilló el techo de la camioneta para poder lanzar las granadas con más libertad, dejándole caer a medio camino y causarle un ligero retraso a los narcotraficantes, quienes disparaban y cargaban sus armas.

Siendo aquello la señal de dar pie al plan, Trent, Carlito y Josh dispararon a las cadenas que sostenían a los autos, los cuales empezaron a caer de uno en uno a la par que Kyle lanzaba las granadas con certera puntería.

Los autos parecían ser misiles de conducción de calor, puesto que caían sobre todo objeto en movimiento, incluyendo automóviles de civiles sorprendidos ante aquella persecución frenética que estaba poniendo en jaque a una buena parte de la ciudad.

No obstante y tras un buen rato de mandar "autoproyectiles" hacia la gente del enfurecido Zeta, se dieron cuenta de que las municiones se les estaba acabando.

El trío de pistoleros del tráiler fueron los primeros en percatarse de ello al dejar tras ellos toda una escena apocalíptica: Autos consumidos en llamas y explosiones, gente de Arriaga muerta, civiles heridos para fortuna de éstos, una buena parte de la autopista a punto de romperse y tirar a los automovilistas encima de los otros autos que fueron rápidamente abandonados por los conductores ante semejante locura, gente con colapso nervioso e histeria, y un tremendo caos vial idéntico al de la película Bad Boys II.

¿Y la policía? Bien, gracias. Relegados en atender a los heridos y a los histéricos, dando entender que se negaba rotundamente a participar en tan frenética persecución.

Pero eso sí: todavía quedaban como tres autos con narcotraficantes furiosos disparándoles desde dentro y más que dispuestos a darles muerte que un perro queriendo matar al gato.

Qué cosas.

- ¡Maldición, ya no tengo balas! – exclamaba Trent al ver que su arma se encontraba completamente agotada - ¿A ti cuántas te quedan, Josh?

- Ninguna – respondió el pelinegro.

- ¿Carlito?

- Ni madres – respondió el joven.

- ¡OIGAN, CHICOS! – gritó entonces Trent a todo pulmón a Kyle y a Craig - ¡NOS QUEDAMOS SIN BALAS Y SIN AUTOS QUE LANZAR!

- ¡NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN! – respondió Kyle - ¡PERO AÚN QUEDAN TRES GRANADAS!

- Granadas… - susurró Cartman.

Y fue cuando surgió un nuevo plan en el grupo, proveniente esa vez de la cabeza de Eric Cartman.

- Chicos – empezó a decir -, díganles al Padre Maxi y a los demás que abandonen el tráiler y se pasen hasta acá. Es hora de hacer explotar a ese bebé y mandar al infierno a esos cabrones.


	4. Cuarto Acto: Rescate

**_Buenas noches de domingo, gente!_  
><strong>

**_Aquí les caigo con el capítulo un poco corto de este fic que debí haber subido hace millones de años. Lamento mucho haberme demorado casi un año entero en concluir con este corto multichapter... Bueno, más bien, con dejarles el último acto, ya que después de éste habrá un epílogo que estoy escribiendo XD._**

**_Disculpen si les desilusioné con este capítulo, pero en fin, ojalá aún así les guste._**

**_¡Un abrazo!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

><p><strong>CUARTO Y ÚLTIMO ACTO:<strong>

**RESCATE.**

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamó Craig.

- ¡¿Vas… a… volar… un tráiler? – inquirió aterrorizado Kyle – Eric… ¡¿Estás demente?

- ¡¿Acaso no viste lo que hemos dejado atrás? – exclamaba Ike.

- ¡Tenemos a Denver en jaque por culpa de nuestras ideas! – añadía el pelirrojo - ¡¿Y todavía piensas en volar un tráiler?

- Sí.

- ¡Es una locura!

- Lo sé, pero prefiero eso a que les hagan daño a ti o a Ike o a alguno de ustedes. Así que Kyle, sostén el volante. ¿Crees mantenerte a la velocidad que voy?

- Trataré – respondió Kyle mientras se pasaba al lugar de Cartman, quien luego le ordenó a Ike:

- Dame las tres granadas.

- Sí.

Ike le entregó a Cartman las granadas mientras que Tucker protestaba exclamando:

- ¡No jodas, Cartman! ¡¿Acaso piensas matarnos a todos?

- No – le respondió en tono gélido - … Quiero que todos vivan a costa de la vida de esos perros, ¿o acaso me ves con cara de matarnos a todos, Tucker?

Craig abrió la boca para protestar, pero tuvo que silenciarse al notar en los ojos del castaño que él sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Luego volvió su mirada hacia Kyle, quien también estaba preocupado, y le preguntó:

- Kyle, ¿aún piensas casarte con este maníaco? Porque si yo fuera tú, lo pensaría dos veces.

El aludido observó a su prometido y, con voz queda, respondió:

- Ya lo hice… Y, sinceramente, independientemente de todo esto, creo que me casaría con él siempre y cuando ya no se meta en más líos de drogas… Porque si él aún con esto no escarmienta, le castro como a un perro.

Craig se sorprendió ante semejante respuesta… Bueno, más bien quedó admirado ante lo último que dijo.

Definitivamente tanta pelea con Cartman o le rebanó los sesos al pobre pelirrojo o realmente era un sentimiento nuevo que surgió entre los dos. Aquello no podría parecerse más que el fin del mundo para Craig sin duda alguna, dado que esos dos siempre se la pasaban mentándose la madre al derecho y al revés.

Y si aquello no era amor, entonces quién sabe cómo carajo se llamaría los sentimientos revelados entre esos dos…

- ¡Nos están alcanzando! – exclamaba Ike mientras veía como un auto negro les alcanzaba a toda velocidad.

- ¡Maldición! – exclamó Cartman.

Kyle pensó que sería un buen momento para pisar el acelerador a fondo y escapar de los sicarios, pero entonces se agachó la cabeza al notar que un arma salía de una de las ventanas. De repente, una de las puertas se abre y uno de los sicarios se abalanza encima de Craig, quien empieza a defenderse a base de golpizas con ayuda de Ike.

Eric se abalanza encima del sicario y entre él y el pelinegro lo lanzan fuera del automóvil; no obstante, otros dos abordaron la camioneta y empezaron a jalonear a Kyle, quien se defendía como podía de los dos tipejos sin soltar el volante.

Cartman y Craig enseguida prestaron ayuda a Kyle golpeándoles a base de puñetazos y con las armas en las manos; los tipos, al igual que el anterior, salieron volando del auto. Luego, Kyle aprovechó el momento para embestir el auto contra el otro donde estaban otros dos sicarios y sacarlos del camino con éxito.

- Uno menos, faltan dos – decía mientras pisaba el acelerador -… ¡Un momento! ¡¿Y IKE?

- ¡KYYYLEE! – gritaba el aludido... Desde el auto de los sicarios.

Al parecer los tipos aprovecharon la distracción de los tres para sustraer al pequeño canadiense.

- ¡IKE! – gritó Kyle muy angustiado.

Cartman, al ver que Ike estaba en poder de los traficantes, se volvió hacia Craig y le dijo:

- Craig, amarra las granadas en cualquier punto de la camioneta, toma a Kyle y váyanse al tráiler.

- ¡¿QUÉ? - exclamó Craig - ¡N-!

- ¡NO ES MOMENTO DE PROTESTAR! – alzó la voz el culón al mismo tiempo que tomaba a Craig del cuello - ¡SIMPLEMENTE HAZLO!

- ¿Y tú? – inquiría el joven pelirrojo con preocupación mientras le cedía el volante a Cartman - ¿Qué harás?

- Yo iré por Ike.

- Iré contigo.

- ¡No!

- ¡Déjame ir contigo!

- ¡Te he dicho que no, judío! ¡Yo te quiero vivo, no muerto!

- ¡Y yo he dicho que iré contigo lo quieras o no! ¡Ike es mi hermano pequeño y tú mi futuro esposo, y no pienso perder a ninguno de los dos, ¿me entendiste, culón? ¡Y tú, Craig, mueve tu pinche culo y abandona el auto antes de que te parta la madre!

- ¡Whoa! – exclamó Craig al escuchar la última afirmación – Tranquilo, Broflovski. Ya me iba.

Dicho esto, Craig saltó hacia el tráiler ayudado por Trent y Josh; Cartman pisó el acelerador y fue en persecución de la camioneta donde se presume que está Ike con Arriaga y sus compinches.

Ike, mientras tanto, forcejeaba con sus captores, pero tuvo qué tranquilizarse debido a que Arriaga le apuntó la cabeza con un arma diciéndole:

- Tranquilo, niño. No te haremos daño si tú cooperas.

El niño sabía que insultar a Arriaga sería como encontrar la muerte, así que se quedó quieto; Arriaga, complacido, le dijo:

- Buen ni-

El tipo no pudo terminar de decir su oración, ya que un choque por detrás les agarró de sorpresa.

- ¡¿Pero qué chingados? – exclamó Arriaga.

Uno de sus hombres se dispuso a acechar qué había pasado, pero sólo halló la muerte al ser jalado por una potente mano que le apretó del cuello y lo lanzó a la calle. Ike estaba muy feliz al ver al mismísimo Eric Cartman entrar de una patada y lanzarse encima de otro de los compinches de Arriaga, quien exclamó con furia:

- ¡Tú!

El hombre corpulento, quien había dejado inconsciente a su víctima, le dijo con sarcasmo:

- ¿Me extrañaste, Arriaga?

- ¡Infeliz!

Ambos hombres pelearon mientras que Ike, aprovechando la distracción de uno de sus captores, movió bruscamente su cabeza hacia atrás, dándole un golpe al tipo en la nariz. Luego se volvió y le dio de puñetazos con todo lo que podía.

Mientras que Ike y Cartman se defendían como podían, Kyle conducía a la velocidad con la que la camioneta de los narcotraficantes viajaba. Estaba angustiado por su hermano pequeño; sólo rogaba que su hermanito estuviera bien, sin ninguna herida que ameritara hospitalización…

- ¡KYLE! – gritó una voz conocida.

El pelirrojo se volvió y exclamó:

- ¡Ike!

El niño saltó de chichazo hacia el auto sano y salvo; no obstante, Kyle no podía evitar preguntarle:

- ¡¿Y Eric?

El aludido peleaba con Arriaga.

Ambos se daban de trompadas con todo lo que tenían al alcance; si bien Eric no era bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, al menos sabía cuáles podrían ser los puntos de Arriaga. Éste le daba cada golpiza con lo que tenía en mano, pero llegó un momento en que Eric le dio un puntapié en sus partes nobles y aporreó la frente de su enemigo contra las orillas de la puerta, dejándolo inconsciente.

Aprovechando ese estado de inconsciencia, sacó las granadas y las colocó en los pantalones de Arriaga; luego, con cuidado, sacó el seguro de una de ellas y, con rapidez, se volvió hacia la salida del vehículo y, sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó hacia el auto.

- ¡Eric! – exclamó Kyle sumamente aliviado.

- ¡ACELERA, KYLE! ¡ESE AUTO VA A EXPLOTAR!

- ¡Puta madre!

Dicho esto, Kyle se detuvo bruscamente y, poniendo la palanca en reversa, se echó para atrás con mayor rapidez, evadiendo cada vehículo que pasaba como podía. Luego giró el automóvil y puso la palanca hacia adelante; pisando el acelerador, condujo a toda prisa…

- ¡Miren! – exclamó Ike al ver cómo el auto de Arriaga explotaba al chocar contra un camión de gasolina, causando una explosión tipo bomba atómica.

- ¡CARAJO! – exclamó Kyle mientras pisaba más a fondo el acelerador, intentando huir así de las llamas que se extendían a lo largo y a lo ancho de la carretera.

Al final, ellos lograron llegar hacia donde estaban los automovilistas, quienes aterrorizados huían del lugar. El padre Maxi, junto con los que estaban en el tráiler, decidieron refugiarse lo más lejos posible de las abrasadoras llamas que amenazaban con llegar hacia ellos.

- ¡Rápido! – exclamaba Trent - ¡Por aquí!

Minutos después, el paisaje de la carretera fue sustituida por gente sumamente histérica saliendo de sus escondites, la policía intentando controlar la situación… Y Cartman, Kyle y Ike saliendo discretamente del auto ilesos. Craig, Trent, Butters, Lexus, Josh y el padre Maxi, al verlos sanos y salvos, corrieron hacia ellos para abrazarles…


	5. Epílogo

**_Buenas noches, mi gente!_  
><strong>

**_Aquí está el cortísimo epílogo de este corto multichapter que, por fin, ya doy por concluido XD. Sé que no es lo que todos esperaban de conclusión... Pero ojalá y les guste a todos ustedes, especialmente a aquellos que lo han seguido y lo ha enlistado en sus favoritos, a quienes les agradezco infinitamente su paciencia._**

**_Un abrazo!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

><p><strong>EPÍLOGO.<strong>

- ...Luego, nos reunimos con Carlito y Mole, quienes habían llegado con el abuelo de Carlito, don Rodrigo, para entregarle la famosa Mexicana – comentaba Craig a los chicos que estaban sentados en una mesa mientras le daba una calada a su cigarro -. No obstante, el anciano les dijo que se lo podían quedar como un regalo de bodas y… Bueno, eso fue lo que sucedió en todo este fin de semana tan loco.

Stan, Kenny, Clyde, Tweek, Jimmy y Token se quedaron con la boca abierta tras escuchar el relato de Craig sobre la desaparición de Kyle, quien estaba durmiendo el sueño de los justos junto con Cartman encima de la mesa contigua tras su regreso de las Bahamas, donde pasaron su luna de miel.

Stan, sumamente contrariado, le preguntó a Craig:

- ¿Y se puede decir por qué coño no me han avisado de eso?

- ¡De lo que nos perdimos! – exclamó Kenny - ¡Diantres! ¡Me hubiera gustado partir madres aunque me matasen diez veces seguidas! Además, el ver a esos dos casados ha sido el sueño más loco que he tenido en vida… ¡Y se cumplió cuando menos me lo esperaba! Y Butters… ¡Dios, sí que se veía candente con ese traje de dama de honor en la fotografía! Con las chichis que se trae…

- ¡Ea! – exclamó Trent molesto, quien estaba junto a él - ¡No le faltes el respeto a mi mujer, cabrón!

- ¡No le estoy faltando al respeto, viejo! Sólo halagaba las bellas bubis que tiene.

Trent le dio un golpe en la cara y exclamó:

- ¡Si vuelves a decir eso de mi esposa, maldito infeliz, te descuartizo!

- ¡Hey, Boyett, tranquilízate! – intervino Stan – No le hagas caso.

- ¡Si ese cabrón vuelve a decir eso de _mi_ Butters, juro que le partiré la cara!

- ¡Cuando quieras, cabrón! – exclamó Kenny.

- ¿Qué sucede? – inquirió Kyle, quien se había levantado del lado de Eric - ¿Por qué la gresca?

- ¡Este hijo de puta faltándole el respeto a mi señora! – exclamaba Trent.

- ¡Ya te dije que le estaba halagando por sus bubis! – argumentaba Kenny.

- Típico de ti, Kenny – intervenía Cartman mientras abrazaba a su esposo por detrás -. Siempre piensas en las bubis.

- No puedo negar que siento amor por ellas, culo gordo... Y cambiando de tema, cabrón: ¡¿Por qué no nos dijeron ustedes dos de su boda? ¡Pude haber sido el padrino!

- Vaya… Ya les contó Craig el desmadre por entero.

- Sí – respondió Stan -. Y realmente estoy molesto con ustedes dos, especialmente contigo, Cartman. ¡¿Por qué coño no dijiste nada sobre tus pleitos con los carteles mexicanos? Pudimos haberte ayudado.

- Realmente no quería involucrar a más gente de la que debería, hippie.

- ¿Y cómo reaccionaron tus suegros ante la noticia de su casamiento, por cierto? – inquirió Clyde.

- Bueno – respondió Kyle -, mi madre está más que contrariada y disgustada al respecto… Pero creo que se acostumbrará a la idea. Espero.

- No le gusta tenerme de yerno, en pocas palabras – intervino Cartman.

- ¿Quién te querría de yerno, cabrón? – inquirió Token – Con la reputación que te traes, nadie te soportaría.

- ¡Ja! ¡Eso ya lo veremos, Token! Eso ya lo-

- ¡CHICOS! – exclamó Josh Meyers, quien había entrado corriendo - ¡Chicos!

- ¿Qué pasa, Josh? – inquirió Trent – Te veo muy alterado.

- ¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! ¡El culón debe irse de aquí! ¡Ahora!

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió Stan con extrañeza.

- ¡Hay agentes de la DEA rodeando este lugar en estos momentos!

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamó Kyle, quien volviéndose hacia su esposo, le reclamó:- ¡¿En qué carajos te has metido esta vez, Eric?

- Ehmmm… Digamos que… Todos me buscan, cariño – respondió el aludido con una risa nerviosa.

- ¡ERIC CARTMAN! – tronó una voz en altavoz - ¡ESTA ES LA POLICÍA! ¡SAL CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO! ¡ESTÁS ARRESTADO!

Cartman, sonriente, tomó a Kyle de la mano y le preguntó:

- ¿Listo para otra electrizante aventura?

Kyle, dejando de fruncir el ceño, le respondió:

- Nunca aprenderás, ¿verdad?

El gordo negó con la cabeza y, volviéndose hacia los que se encontraban en la mesa, les preguntó:

- ¿Y ustedes qué dicen, señores? ¿Alguien quiere aventurarse a… Intercambiar palabras y balazos?

Como respuesta a su pregunta, Trent, Craig y Josh sacaron de sus mochilas un par de armas de fuego, las cuales entregaron unas a Stan, a Kenny, a Kyle y al mismo Cartman.

La vida da muchas sorpresas…Y algunas de esas sorpresas son sumamente explosivas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Muy corto... Lo sé, pero no se me ocurrió mucho para ponerle de conclusión, así que les dejaré a ustedes un final abierto para que puedan imaginarse lo que quieran XD.<strong>_

_**Hasta la vista!**_


End file.
